


Teach Me

by etheralavellan



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Age Difference, And also ooc, Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinda Fluffy, Loss of Virginity, Pre-Dragon Age: Origins, Wall Sex, a little bit of an au?, but he's cute when he's flustered, nathaniel is a mess, smut is in the third chapter if you're not into that, so sorry about that lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-09 15:10:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11671611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etheralavellan/pseuds/etheralavellan
Summary: In which the Howes pay a political visit to the Cousland estate, and Nathaniel turns into a bumbling fool.





	1. Couple of Kids

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited for this, I've developed an unhealthy obsession with Nathaniel the past few weeks. Sadly, I'm not much of an author and this work is not beta'd, so please let me know if you find any mistakes/have any suggestions! Chapter title from "Couple of Kids" by Maggie Lindemann (also a big inspo for this fic)

Nathaniel Howe found his cool, collected façade faltering as the Cousland estate came into view, much to his own disdain. Fond memories of his childhood visits and reminders of happier times creeped into the back of his mind, no matter how he tried to drown them out. As a child, Nathaniel loved visiting the Couslands. His parents were in a happier time in their marriage, he had gotten along with both of his siblings, and the three loved getting a chance to play with young Fergus and Eliza, though Nathaniel was older than the four. The rambunctious children never ran out of ways to frighten both pairs of parents, as well as exasperate the servants. Oh, how they loved causing mayhem all over the castle! One of Nathaniel’s favorite methods of mayhem included herding all the war hounds inside, to Nan’s dismay. The beasts never failed to get the old bat’s knickers in a twist. While she was distracted by the giant dogs wreaking havoc all over her kitchen, Eliza would take the opportunity to steal a bundle of sweet rolls, hiding them under the preposterous dress her parents forced her to wear. She’d share her stolen loot between the five of them, who had to sit still and watch the madness unfold, heads nearly bursting with urge to cackle.

Nathaniel scowled in attempt to drive the memories away. No longer was his family a happy one, but torn and so concerned with status and wanting ‘more, more, more’, they could no longer appreciate what they already had. No longer were trips to the Cousland estate fun getaways, but boring political visits and fake smiles and complete hogwash. Nathaniel would rather plan a quaint vacation to the Deep Roads. Why had he even agreed to make the trip with the rest of the family? He didn’t know. The last time, his mother was so concerned with arranging a marriage between sweet Delilah and Fergus. Unfortunately for the arlessa, Fergus had been completely enamored by Orianna by that time. Thankfully, Nathaniel wormed his way out of that disastrous trip. Now, Nathaniel was sure their visit was to set up Thomas and Eliza, who had stubbornly refused marriage since she came of age nearly a year and a half ago. The man scoffed at the thought. Political arrangements never quite sat right with him, but his father was determined to climb up the social ladder. What better way than through his dear esteemed ‘best friend’, Bryce Cousland and his children?

Alas, the eldest Howe sibling’s brooding did nothing to change the fact that their carriage had stopped at the main gates, servants already collecting their bags and tending to their horses. Nathaniel closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath before hopping off the wagon, mentally preparing himself for the next week. No sooner than his feet hit the ground, Bryce Cousland was already making his way across the courtyard, jolly smile seemingly permanently plastered on his face. Rendon Howe was the first to step forward, greeting the Teyrn of Highever with a firm handshake and smile of his own. Nathaniel’s eyes nearly rolled into the back of his head when he saw that Thomas opted to pull Bryce in for a familiar hug as a greeting. Following behind his brother, Nathaniel simply gave the man a curt handshake and stepped to the side, allowing his mother and sister to exchange pleasantries before the group headed into the castle.

After Bryce sent the servants to carry the Howe’s belongings to their usual guest rooms, he led the group to the dining room. Nathaniel barely noticed Fergus and his small family seated at one end of the long table. Instead, his nostrils flared at the delectable aroma wafting through the room, and practically drooled at the smell of Nan’s cooking. He found himself drawn to the platter of venison in the middle of the table. He didn’t notice he had been walking towards it until heard a hearty laugh and felt a hard hand slap his shoulder.

“Dig in!” boomed Bryce’s big voice. “You all must be starving for a proper hot meal after your travels! Eleanor and Eliza will be down shortly; they won’t mind.”

Unable to ignore the growling in his stomach, Nathaniel wasted no time piling a plate high and sitting down in the nearest seat. He vaguely heard his mother snap at him to remember his manners, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He had forgotten how delicious Nan’s cooking was, even if she was a hateful old hag. He kept a leg of venison in his left hand his goblet of wine in the right, alternating between the two like a starving man. And he was a starving man, really. His family hadn’t stopped to eat since before dawn. The poor man was so engulfed in the delight of food that he barely registered that the ladies of the house had enter the room until his mother nudged him rudely in the side. As he turned to snap at her disturbing such a glorious moment for him, he had to do a double take.

Eleanor had aged as well as to be expected. She had always been beautiful, even now with crow’s feet in the corners of her eyes and her greying hair pulled back in intricate braids. The real beauty, however, was Eliza. She had never been ugly as a child, but Nathaniel hadn’t thought she’d ever grow up to be quite so… breathtaking. She was a mere twelve years old the last time he saw her, all skinny lanky limbs that were too long for her body and fiery hair that could not be tamed. Now, though, she was a sight for sore eyes. She was shapely, filling out her intricate, soft pink dress beautifully, her once lanky limbs now graceful. Her kinky curls were forced back into a simple bun. Her sharp, fox-like features now had a certain air of sultriness, and Nathaniel couldn’t help but swallowing an imaginary lump in his throat when her bright greens eyes locked onto his.

After receiving another none too gentle elbow from his mother, Nathaniel realized Eliza had greeted him. He blinked and cleared his throat. “Um, hello, my lady,” he said dumbly. Inwardly, he smacked himself on the forehead. _’Nice one, Nathaniel,’_ he thought, _’stop ogling. She’s intended for your brother.’_ He shook his head and pointedly focused on the plate in front of him again as mother and daughter made their way to their seats. Right across from him. Lovely. Suddenly, his throat was unbearably dry. Quickly, the man gulped down the rest of his wine and welcomed himself to pour another cup.

In attempt to ignore the conversation between the two families, Nathaniel went back forth between picking at what was left of his devoured meal, plucking imaginary lint from his simple shirt, and taking a swig of wine. Despite his best efforts, he caught several attempts from his parents to make Thomas look like a worthy husband. He didn’t miss the scoffs and eyerolls from Eliza in response, and couldn’t help a small grin from tugging at the corners of his mouth each time. Every time she would brush off any comment about Thomas, Nathaniel would quickly sneak a glance to his mother and father, and reveled in the brief look of horror and agitation that flashed across each of their faces respectively. But as fun as watching his parents’ inherent need for social power get shot down was, Nathaniel finished off his last cup of alcohol and settled his hands against the edge of the table, ready to excuse himself. However, the weight of hearing his own name come up in conversation pushed him back down in his seat.

“Unlike Nathaniel and his silly insistence to fight with a bow and arrow, Thomas prefers to handle a real weapon. Loghain himself taught the boy how to properly wield a sword and shield,” Rendon gushed. Nathaniel felt a scowl form on his face anew, being berated to make his baby brother look like an unbeatable suitor. He nearly commented on the fact that, despite having received training from such a renowned general as Loghain Mac Tir, Nathaniel’s skills were far superior to those of his brother’s. His parents seemed to forget that he traveled with a chevalier for years. However, he decided it better to keep his mouth shut to seethe in silence.

“Oh, I just adore watching the archers on the training grounds!” came Eliza’s smoky voice, nearly cracking with excitement. Nathaniel turned his head toward her so fast he wouldn’t be surprised if he had given himself whiplash. His eyebrows raised to his forehead as he focused on the young lady’s face, her freckled cheeks rounded with an enthusiastic smile that reached all the way to her eyes. “I want nothing more than to learn, but Father won’t allow it. Mother will only allow me to be trained in the use of daggers. A woman must be able defend herself in _some_ way, after all.”

Nathaniel noticed Eliane’s look of shock and disapproval, but didn’t have time to properly enjoy it before he felt Eliza’s delicate foot under the table, tapping his own as she threw him a devilish smirk. He knew that smirk. She was plotting something. But Maker, when had that look become so delectably sinful? Nathaniel felt warmth flutter through his stomach as he began to sputter, unable to say anything, unable to tell if he even _should_ say anything. All he could do was stare with his mouth slightly agape, entranced by the look on her face and the feel of her foot still resting against his own. Wash she caressing it? She couldn’t have been. He was imagining that for sure. Or was he? Should he pull his foot away or leave it still? Was she flirting with him, or simply trying to telepathically tell him her plan?

He was slapped out of his thoughts when Fergus cleared his throat and excused himself and his family, the tension in the air so thick it could be cut with a knife. Finally, Nathaniel was able to breathe a sigh of relief and excuse himself behind the elder Cousland sibling. He ignored his mother as she protested, instead setting a brisk pace to his temporary room.

As soon as his boots hit the floor of the room, he slammed the door shut behind him and leaned against it, as if he could shut his own thoughts out with the piece of wood. When he soon realized that that was not the case, he wiped a hand down his now sweaty, flushed face. Why was he acting like a pubescent boy again? He had never grown flustered around women before. He had never even noticed women nearly a decade his junior, not like Eliza. It wasn’t like he could make a move, anyway. If his parents’ plan worked, she would be betrothed to his younger brother by the end of the week. He couldn’t help the growl that slid past his lips at the mere thought. He always came second to Thomas, and it seemed that would never change. It had never bothered Nathaniel so, though. He had no interest in becoming the heir to the family or being the perfect man, anyhow. So why was it suddenly filling him with rage? With a small shake of his head, the man began clenching and unclenching his fists, focusing on his breathing in attempt to soothe his abrupt anger.

After several minutes of deep breathing failed to calm him, Nathaniel allowed another growl of frustration to pass his lips as he ran a hand through his long hair. Defeated, he grabbed his bow from the bed where his belongings had been placed, and slung it haphazardly over his shoulder. With one last sigh and shake of his head, Nathaniel headed toward the training grounds, ready to shoot his frustration out.

~*~

After what felt like hours of target practice and an unnecessarily cold bath, Nathaniel finally changed into a thin pair of sleep pants and flopped down onto his bed. It was far softer than his own at home, and he found himself dozing off nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow, a certain redhead entering his dreams quickly. Not that he minded, really. They were _definitely_ pleasant dreams, in which he was able to feel her soft skin against his and steal that sexy smirk off her face with a passionate kiss. She would melt against him, letting out the most perfect little sounds as his hands greedily roamed her lithe body. However, the sound of footsteps entering the scene caused his blood to boil. Could he not even find peace in his own area of the fade? Nathaniel delivered a final sweep of his mouth to Eliza’s, not missing the whimpering sound that came from her as they parted. He turned around with his fist raised, ready to punch whoever dared to interrupted. However, a real life voice startled him awake before he could do anything.

“Teach me.”


	2. Sessions

Nathaniel jumped slightly, his eyes snapping open as he realized the footsteps weren’t just in his dream, but real life. Without giving his eyes time to adjust, he instinctively reached towards the nightstand for a dagger that wasn’t there, prepared to battle the intruder. Soon, though, soft giggles made him pause and blink a few times. As he recognized a familiar feminine figure in the dark, Nathaniel wasn’t sure whether he should be relieved or not.

“What?” he questioned dumbly, accurately conveying his own internal confusion. He ran a hand through his sleep-mussed hair, attempting to look presentable despite the dark.

“I said teach me, silly,” Eliza said in a hushed whisper, still giggling at his reaction. He heard her walk across the room, leaving him blinking in befuddlement. “A-ha!” he heard before he had a chance to straighten out his thoughts. Soon after, a candle was lit in the corner of the room, dimly illuminating the small area. Eliza placed her hands on her hips as she turned around with a self-satisfied smile.

Was it hot? Nathaniel’s mouth was suddenly _very_ dry. He couldn’t help his ogling. The young lady was simply wearing a rather thin sleep shirt that clung to all right places, and a tight pair of leathers that quite deliciously displayed a large expanse of soft, freckled leg, and her wild hair was thrown up into a haphazard bun. As if all that weren’t enough to get his hormones raging, the candlelight softly illuminating her features made her look as if she were sent from the Maker himself, and he didn’t know what good he had done to receive such a blessing. Suddenly, he became aware of his slightly tightened pants, and quickly shifted beneath the covers. Had that been there since his dream? He was no teenage boy, but something about Eliza’s grin and previous giggling told him it had. Maker, he was never going to survive this trip. He believed his head would explode if he became any more flustered, though it wasn’t like him to be in the first place.

“Weelllll?” Eliza drawled out, eyebrow raised expectantly.

“Uh…” said Nathaniel, unable to reign in his own thoughts. He drew in a long breath, trying to collect himself and remember what it was she had said to him. After a few longs moments of fidgeting uncomfortably under the woman’s intense gaze, he was finally able to form an intelligent response. “What?”

He couldn’t stop his face from scrunching up as gave himself a mental smack across his cheek.

Again, a giggle escaped her lips, drawing him out of his inner mantra of _’stupid stupid stupid’_. He couldn’t help but think what a beautiful sound it was, even if it was at his own expense. He also couldn’t help but think how beautiful _she_ was as she slowly made her way towards him, a gentle sway in her hips. Was he still dreaming? This surely wasn’t real life. He could only stare in silence, mouth agape as she stopped in front of him and bent down. A slender arm reached towards him, and oh he really didn’t mean to catch a glance down her shirt but it was _right there_ and was she really going to touch him and what would he even be able to do if she did, she was intended for his brother and _Maker’s Breath_ she was so close his nose was filled with the aroma of her sandalwood soap and something distinctly _her_ and he could feel his face turning hot as wanted nothing more than to have her _closer_ , Thomas be damned and he was just about to take the plunge and raise his face to her own, claim her as his own and—

And just like that, she pulled away. Nathaniel swallowed an imaginary lump in his throat and blinked at his bow that Eliza held in her delicate hands. He must’ve fallen asleep before he could put it up. Quickly, he looked from his weapon to a freckled face. Again, she wore a smirk and had a brow raised to her forehead in question. Nathaniel had to wet his mouth before he was even able to respond.

“Right now?” he asked, raising his own brows in return.

“Well, yeah,” Eliza replied, as if it were obvious. “I think my father—and your parents—would have a conniption if they were awake to see,” she said.

Nathaniel heaved a sigh, running a hand down his face. If the teyrn were to find out he was teaching his precious pup a very much unladylike, rogue skill, it was very possible he would not allow her to even considering marrying _anyone_ in the Howe family. Nathaniel wouldn’t be surprised if he got disowned for ruining an opportunity that was so important to his parents. Despite this, he wanted nothing more than to chance it.

His thoughts were interrupted by Eliza’s hand being held out to him. His eyes ran the length of her arm up to her face to find that her smirk had been replaced with a reassuring smile. “It’ll be fine. I’m no longer a little girl. Who knows, maybe this skill will save my life one day,” she said softly. “Please?” she added when he still failed to respond.

Who was he to tell a beautiful woman no? Ignoring his nerves (why was he so nervous? He was never nervous), he accepted Eliza’s outstretched hand, his much larger one practically engulfing hers. She flashed him a blinding grin that he likely wouldn’t forget as she pulled him up. He quickly threw on a loose shirt, forgoing boots in hopes of staying as quiet as possible, and allowed her to lead the way, for gentlemanly purposes only, of course. He definitely did not notice the way her hips swayed with such an excited pep in her step. He definitely did, however, notice the way she threw her head back to smile at him every time she made a turn in the winding corridors. 

Nathaniel was so mesmerized by the graceful, entrancing movement of her body that he was shocked when Eliza practically skidded to halt and spun around to face him. Her striking green eyes seemed to stare straight into his soul, squinting a little as the corners of her mouth turned upwards, revealing slightly crooked teeth. Somehow, it made her even more attractive—more _real_ he thought, confirming that he wasn’t just in a dream. He fought the need to pinch himself just to make sure.

Surprisingly, he found the ability to tear his gaze away from her face long enough to take in his surroundings. They were in a dark corner of the training grounds, barely out of range of the torch light. The main source of light came from the full moon, slightly obscured by clouds. Despite the cover of nightfall, Nathaniel still found himself darting his gaze back and forth across the tops of the battlements, scouring for any sign of guards.

The feeling of a small, warm hand cradling his elbow made him jump. “Don’t worry,” Eliza said reassuringly. She offered him a small smile as she continued, “visits from our dear friends are a reason for celebration. All the guards are drunk off their asses in the barracks at my father’s insistence; they won’t notice, I assure you.”

“Uh, right,” Nathaniel responded, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly. He found it hard to believe not a single guard was sober enough to tend to their duties, but he found it even harder to believe Eliza was lying to him, especially with that sincere smile gracing her features. Bryce Cousland was always a strange one. “Right,” he repeated, managing to offer her a slight smile of his own. As he reached her his bow, he swore his heart skipped a beat the way her whole face lit up in excitement. She gently took the weapon from his grasp, and he jogged off to set up a few targets within fairly close range. He managed to find of quiver of arrows nearby and returned to the redhead. 

As he approached her, he took a deep breath to clear his mind. “Let’s get started then, shall we?” Nathaniel asked, taking the bow back from her as she reached it to him. He rolled his shoulders to try and loosen them up, then took position straight in front of the target. With the bow now in his hand and a target a few meters away, Nathaniel felt the stress of the past several hours begin to practically melt away. This felt so much more natural, and he was feeling more like his usual cocky self instead of some stammering teenage fool. This is where he belonged. “Watch closely, I won’t show you twice.” He felt a smirk of his own tug on his lips.

He glanced over at his now student, feeling a swell of pride as he noticed a slight blush dusting her features. His smirk growing and pride showing in his stance, Nathaniel finally placed an arrow on the shelf and took his time drawing the string back. He made sure to hold steady, allowing Eliza a proper amount of time to study his posture. He could practically feel her eyes roaming his body, and had to remind himself she wasn’t checking him out, but that she was genuinely interested in learning. Nevertheless, it fed his ego. After just a few short moments of lining up his shot to the farthest target, Nathaniel finally held his breath and released the arrow. He grinned as it stuck in the bull’s eye with a satisfying _thunk_.

Eliza let out a long whistle and clapped him on the shoulder. “Impressive. I believe I’ve chosen quite the teacher,” she complimented.

“The best.” Nathaniel turned to face her, slightly disappointed that she moved her hand back to her side. Despite his disappointment, he offered her the bow and raised his eyebrows expectantly. He fought back a laugh at the flabbergasted look on her pretty little face. For once, she was the one sputtering.

“You weren’t kidding?” she managed to cough out. “You’re really not going to show me again? You didn’t even tell me what to do, I don’t know where to start—“

“This is a sport best learned hands on. I’m here to teach, not judge. Just try.” 

Eliza could only stand there, mouth agape. Nathaniel bit the inside of his cheek in attempt to keep the shit-eating grin off his face. When the young woman had made no move, he raised the bow higher into her vision and waved it. That seemed to break whatever train of thought she was in, and she pursed her lips and puffed out her cheeks in a pout. It was absolutely adorable, he thought. However, ‘adorable’ was probably the furthest thing from how she wanted to appear, as she huffed and yanked the bow out of his hands unceremoniously. This time, he allowed a chuckle to escape him as he backed off and crossed his arms across his chest, ready to observe.

Eliza stomped into place in front of the nearest target, making a show of rolling her shoulders as Nathaniel had. He laughed to himself at the action, but silenced as she attempted to properly notch an arrow. She fumbled with the foreign objects in her hands for several minutes before finally fitting the arrow on the shelf, shooting him a glare for not offering any advice. All he did was shrug, which earned him another huff as she turned back to her target.

Nathaniel fought himself not to comment as she stood with her legs far too close together, her body not even facing the right angle. But, he wanted her to try it first without any advice from him. She struggled slightly when drawing the string back, attempting to pull with only the strength of her arm. Her tongue poked out of her mouth as she closed one eye and lifted the bow to line up her shot. Despite her best efforts, her arm began shaking with the unusual exertion, and she had to let go before she could properly aim. No sooner than the arrow began to soar, she quickly dropped her arm and began rubbing her bicep as she watched. She winced in disappointment as the arrow stuck itself in the dirt in front of her target. True to her fiery nature, that look of dismay was soon replaced with frustration. She grabbed another arrow from the quiver and drew her arm back, ready to launch it without the bow.

Nathaniel grabbed her by the wrist before she could make the throw. She turned her face towards him, face flushed and mouth ready to snap a few choice words, but he beat her to it. “Just relax. You did better than I did my first try.” And he meant it. He hadn’t come nearly as close to hitting the target his first time shooting.

Eliza’s mouth opened to retort, but then her face softened and she looked to the side, freckled face reddening even more. Nathaniel didn’t let go of her wrist, but he loosened his grip and lowered their arms. He brought his other hand to her cheek, lifting her face and staring into her jewel-toned eyes. “Chin up, pup.” He copied her father’s affectionate term in hopes it would cheer her up slightly.

She groaned in response. “Don’t call me that.” Despite the hardness of her voice, she said it with a grin. “Eliza, Liz, Elle, Lizzie, I don’t care; just not that. And a little advice would be nice,” she said, gripping the bow with a new wave of determination.

“Yes, ma’am,” Nathaniel joked, raising his hands in mock surrender. Now that she was free of his grip, Eliza took position again. This time, Nathaniel placed his hands on her shapely hips and turned her to the proper angle. “You don’t want to face your target head-on. It’s going to be much easier to draw the string and aim if you’re standing at an angle like so. And spread your feet, you want a firmer stance.” He wedged a foot between hers, nudging them until she was standing with her feet shoulder-width apart.

“Got it,” she said breathlessly. Suddenly, Nathaniel was aware of their proximity. He drew in a shaky breath himself as he reveled in the feeling of her petite body pressed against his, and it was the first time he had noticed he was a whole head taller than she. Now unable to focus on much other than the shape of her, he boldly ran his hand over her waist before nudging her elbow up.

“Relax,” Nathaniel cooed, dropping his face as close to hers as he could manage without pulling his body from hers to bend down. He couldn’t help a tiny grin from crossing his features as some of her stray hairs tickled his cheek. “Don’t rely on the muscles of your arms, you’ll tire too fast. It’s all in the back,” he said softly, aware of how close he was to her ear. He felt her shudder, and his heart stuttered in response. Now it was _him_ who needed to relax. _’Deep breaths, focus on the task at hand,’_ he had to remind himself. But, oh, how he wanted nothing more in this moment than to wrap his arms around her trim waist, to pull her body flush against his, to whisper all sorts of filth in her ear and feel her shuddering just like that against him. 

Thankfully, her soft and slightly exasperated voice shook him from his thoughts before he could get _too_ excited.

“Like this?” Her arm was raised much more naturally than it was before, and it wasn’t shaking from overexertion. He kept a supportive hand on her elbow nonetheless. 

“Just like that. Now just take aim and release.”

Eliza took a deep breath before releasing the arrow, watching in amazement as it successfully hit the target. It wasn’t a bullseye, but she had hit quite close. Even he found himself slightly shocked. It seemed she was a natural, with just a bit of guidance, and he made sure to tell her as much. She could become a talented archer one day, if allowed to continue practice. A radiant smile lit up her face as she dropped the bow, spinning around and throwing herself around Nathaniel’s neck. His eyes widened in surprise and he wrapped his own arms around her waist as he steadied them, knocked slightly off balance by the unexpected (but completely welcome) tackle. 

He felt her mouth move in the crook of his neck and his eyelids fluttered shut at the sensation, holding her closer until he realized she was making an attempt to talk. He couldn’t control the reddening of his face as he lowered her to the ground to allow her to speak. 

Despite the fact that she was no longer pressed against him and she was able to pull away completely, her hands rested on his chest as she gleamed up at him, bright eyes almost sparkling. She softly muttered something Nathaniel couldn’t quite make out. He had to dip his head closer to try and hear her soft voice. 

“What was th--“

He was cut off by Eliza’s soft, plump lips on his own, and he was so shocked that he almost forgot to reciprocate. After a moment, he closed his eyes and squeezed her body closer to his once again. He was just about to deepen the kiss when she pulled away, and he would never admit that the soft moan of disappointment he heard was from himself. 

Eliza kept her face close to his, darkened eyes gazing affectionately into his own. “I said thank you.”


	3. Every Other Freckle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now for the smut ;)  
> Chapter title from "Every Other Freckle" by Alt-J, also a huge inspiration for this fic (and this chapter in particular)

Nathaniel’s mind was swimming far too much to form a response, not even a simple ‘you’re welcome’ or ‘no problem’ or ‘same time tomorrow night?’. He could only stand and stare at the curve of her lips as his tongue flicked out to lick his own as if he could still taste her. His hands pressed harder at the small of her back, trying to press her even closer to his body. He couldn’t help but release another shaky breath as he felt her breasts push just below his own chest and he fought hard to be a gentleman, to not let his hands wander the generous curves of Eliza’s body.

As if she could read his thoughts, Eliza’s lips twisted into a devilish grin. “Distracted?” she asked in that sultry voice, wiggling her body slightly against his, the temptress. His eyes shot from her mouth to her eyes at the question, and found them darkened in desire, her pupils blown so wide he could barely see a ring of emerald surrounding them.

That seemed to be all the encouragement Nathaniel needed.

He leaned forward so his lips were barely brushing hers, where he could feel her own shaky breaths fanning across face. He could feel his pulse pounding in anticipation. “You have no idea,” he muttered in a voice so deep he could hardly recognize it as his own. He took in her sharp intake of breath before he moved one hand to cradle the back of her neck as he crashed his lips to hers. He reveled in her soft mewl when their lips met at long last. This time the kiss wasn’t a soft, thankful gesture, it was rough and filled with need, all tongues and teeth and roaming hands.

Nathaniel let out a growl when he felt Eliza’s small hands travel the expanse of his back to tangle in his hair. In response, he found the tie in her own hair and pulled it, releasing her wild ginger locks for his hand to grip and pull lightly, just enough to expose her delicate neck. He caught his own bottom lip between his teeth as he drew back to catch a glimpse of her. Maker, was she a sight with her flushed face and kiss-swollen lips, eyes half-lidded and dark, kinky red hair surrounding her face like a frame and flowing down her back.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered on an exhale as he descended on her neck. Nathaniel peppered the column of her throat with open-mouth kisses as she clung to his loose shirt to remain balanced on her shaky legs. He scraped his teeth roughly across her pulse point, gratified when a moan escaped her lips and her knees buckled. Nathaniel didn’t let up, continuing to lave attention to that sweet spot as he walked her backwards and pressed her against the wall of the battlements for support. There, they were completely shrouded in the shadows.

Eliza whimpered in disappointment as Nathaniel drew away from that spot and began to kiss his way back up her neck. He caught her lips in his own again, slipping his tongue into her mouth as he dropped his hands to her ass in order to hoist her farther up the wall. He groaned when his rapidly forming erection pressed against her core through their clothes, and couldn’t help but roll his hips lightly against hers. He was rewarded with a high-pitched moan and her own hips bucking in response.

Something snapped in Nathaniel at her actions. He was overcome with the need to mark her, make sure she and everyone else know that she was _his_. He ground his teeth to restrain from biting straight into that sweet spot on her neck. It was too big a risk for her to walk around the estate proudly flaunting a hickey right on exposed flesh. Instead, he lifted a hand from her bum and pinned her harder against the wall with his own body as he roughly gripped the arm of her thin shirt and yanked it down to reveal a pale shoulder that was splattered with freckles. As he played connect the dots with his mouth, his hand moved from Eliza’s shirt sleeve to her full breast, surprised to find no band. He relished the sweet gasp that passed her lips at the sensation, the way her body writhed against his and the way her hands desperately grasped for purchase on his back.

She was so _responsive_ , it drove him crazy. He was barely caressing her through her shirt and soft sounds and gentle pleas for _more_ pouring out of her mouth. A growl escaped his throat when he could no longer hold back, biting her shoulder as his wandering fingers found a nipple. He grinned as she cried out, and he soothed his bite with a swipe of his tongue and the press of his mouth, sucking until a purple bruise was left behind. He pulled back long enough to inspect his work, satisfied smirk gracing his face before he dropped his head to Eliza’s chest.

She gripped his long hair at the base of his scalp as he nuzzled her breast, warm breath fanning through the fabric of her shirt. It was Nathaniel’s turn to throw a sinful smirk up at her as his tongue snaked out of his mouth and flicked against a hardened peak through the fabric of her shirt. No sooner than it made contact, Eliza shut her eyes and threw her head back, a strained moan leaving her mouth. He stayed there for several long moments, absorbing her mewls of pleasure before delivering a gentle nip and pulling away. She whimpered at the loss of contact and he began reaching for the hem of her shirt, ready to rip it over her head and throw it across the grounds.

“Shit.” Right. The grounds. It would be too risky to strip her naked and worship her beautiful body. He wouldn’t get to see those shapely breasts, he wouldn’t get to taste her pleasure, to feel her come undone under the ministrations of his tongue. They shouldn’t have even been doing this in the first place, anyone could walk outside and notice them. Nathaniel really needed to work on his sense of judgement. He let out a frustrated groan and dropped his head to Eliza’s shoulder, burying his face in her mussed hair as if it were a shield.

He soon felt a small hand on his cheek, urging him to raise his head. Slowly, he did just that and met concerned green eyes. “What’s wrong?” Eliza asked softly, smoothing his hair down in a comforting, affectionate gesture. 

Nathaniel sighed and closed his eyes, resting his forehead against hers. “We can’t. Not here. It’s too risky. Maker’s Breath, but it’d be even more risky inside.” He paused, drawing in a deep breath and opening his eyes to meet hers. He was able to notice flecks of gold swirling in the emerald at this proximity, and his heart clenched. This work of art deserved a proper man, one her age who had more to offer than the rambling life of a man who had no desire to stay in Ferelden, to be an heir to his family’s riches and status. “I can’t take advantage of you.”

He tried to pull away and lower her to the ground, but Eliza’s legs around his waist tightened, keeping him locked in place. She grinned at him, a look of mirth dancing across her flushed face. “Do you really think you’re taking advantage of me?” She punctuated the inquiry with a roll of her hips, and Nathaniel squeezed his eyes shut and hissed at the sensation. “I want this. I want this bad. _Please,_ Nathaniel?”

His name was nothing but a whisper across her lips, and a combination of her pleading and that assuring look in her eyes made Nathaniel give in. His mouth met hers again, this time softer and not as demanding, but just as passionate. He swiped his tongue across hers as he struggled to pull her leathers and smalls down just enough to expose her core to the cool night air without dropping her. Eliza shivered as he ran his hand up her thigh until he reached the apex. Once there, his thumb pushed through her folds and he groaned. She was so _wet_. He bit her lower lip lightly and his thumb easily found her nub and began circling it relentlessly. He swallowed her mewls, his own patience running thin as the moments passed by.

When she pulled her mouth away from his and softly moaned his name, Nathaniel couldn’t hold back any longer. He couldn’t release himself from his trousers fast enough. He teased her only slightly, enough to lubricate himself with her fluids, and then he gripped her rear and buried himself inside her. She let out a long whimper as he pushed his way inside of her. 

“Maker’s _Breath_ , Eliza,” he groaned as he seated himself. Her wet heat surrounded his cock so deliciously he was afraid he’d finish right then and there. She was so _tight_ around him, he had never felt anything like it. He lifted his own half-lidded eyes to hers and—

And froze when he saw them. Her face was twisted in a mix of pleasure and pain, and her eyes were tearing up—only slightly, but it hurt him all the same as realization dawned on him. Of course. Despite her rebellious nature, Eliza was always a precious, sheltered daughter, and she had always refused all her suitors. “Andraste’s knickers, Liz,” Nathaniel whispered as he brought a hand up to smooth her hair away from her face. He gently kissed the corner of her eye where a tear managed to escape. “I had no idea. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Her reply was simple: “You wouldn’t have done this if I had.” She looked up at his face through her lashes as he stroked her hair affectionately. Despite the slight pain she was in, her eyes were still clouded with arousal. She stared at him with determination. Once the shock wore off, he realized this really _was_ what she wanted.

“I would have gone about it differently, at least.” He tried not to betray the way his heart jumped. He was honored that, out of all the men who had been proposed to her, she wanted him to be her first, that he got to accept such a gracious gift. He was not honored that he was taking her quickly against the battlements under the guise of nightfall instead of in a proper bed, worshipping her and making sure it would be the most pleasurable experience she could have. His mind started to race with ideas to reconcile, to make this better for her, make it memorable and—

“Nathaniel?”

He jumped slightly as he was pulled from his wildly racing thoughts. He tried to keep his voice steady despite her wriggling against him. “Yes?”

“By the Maker, _move_!”

Who was Nathaniel to deny such a request? He captured Eliza’s mouth with his once again, gently moving his hips against hers. It took an ungodly amount of restraint not to set a rough, unkind pace, but her back was probably getting scratched up by the hard stone as it were. He would be able to draw it out longer this way, anyway, give her more pleasure instead releasing as soon as an inexperienced teenage boy (which he felt like he could do with the way she wrapped and moved and clenched around his length).

He dropped his lips to her neck and his hand to her breast. Nathaniel could barely contain his own grunts of satisfactions, and drank in her soft mewls and whimpers and curses like they were fine Tevinter wine. High from her beautiful sounds and the exquisite feel of having her wrapped so tight around him, his carefully controlled façade faded as he delivered a particularly rough thrust, pushing Eliza farther up the wall. Judging by the cry that erupted from her throat and the way her eyebrows knitted together, mouth hanging open, he had managed to find her sweet spot.

Nathaniel grinned sadistically as he slowed his pace, focusing on methodically hitting that spot with each snap of his hips. Soon enough, pleas of ‘ _more, more, yes, more_ ’ were falling from Eliza’s plump lips, and she was desperately rutting against him in attempt to take what she wanted. 

Nathaniel’s hips stuttered for a mere moment as he squeezed eyes shut and reveled in the way she moved against him, the way her legs squeezed him closer, deeper inside her. He allowed a groan to escape him before his control snapped and he began a harsh pace, each thrust bringing him even deeper into her core, pressing her body firmly against the wall, drawing a new delectable sound from mouth.

Soon after he began this rhythm, he felt Eliza’s toes curl against back and she was scratching him, likely leaving angry red marks even through the fabric of his shirt. Her cries of pleasure, of his _name_ \--Maker, he loved the way his name sounded coming from her lips--steadily grew louder in volume until he had to draw his hand away from her breast and over her mouth, lest she wake the whole castle.

He leaned in close to her ear and whispered despite his unsteady voice, “Eliza, dear, as much as I want the whole estate to hear how you feel, it wouldn’t bode well for either of us.” Nathaniel didn’t miss the way her walls fluttered against him at his words, and he made a quick mental note of the fact, storing it away for later use.

She surprised him by taking a finger into her mouth and suckling lightly, staring him straight in the eyes. Nathaniel drew in a sharp breath, a jolt of pleasure shooting straight through his body to his cock at the erotic sight, the silent promises of what could be _done_ with that mouth. His rhythm faltered as he felt the coil in his abdomen growing tighter, signaling his release was near.

The way Eliza erratically clenched around him told him that she was getting close, as well. He began to snap his hips frantically to hers, using his hand that was supporting her to pull her into him with each thrust. Even though her mouth was… _occupied_ , several high-pitched moans of pleasure still managed to escape.

Nathaniel, letting out a shaky breath before nipping at the lobe of Eliza’s ear. “Come for me, Liz” he demanded.

And just like that, her walls began to clench around him tighter than ever and she bit down on his finger. He couldn’t even bring himself to flinch at the pain with the way she was squeezing him, milking him for all he was worth. He latched his own teeth on her shoulder as he struggled to ride out her orgasm. Despite his best efforts, the pleasure was too great for him to handle. He slipped from her heat quickly, groaning as his seed released on the ground. He rested his head gently on her shoulder and focused on her dexterous fingers massaging small circles on his back, basking in the afterglow of what was quite possibly the most glorious orgasm he had ever experienced.

Alas, they weren’t exactly in a private place and they couldn’t hold each other for the rest of the night (and oh, how we wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with her in his arms). Reluctantly, Eliza unwrapped her legs from around his waist as Nathaniel lowered her to the ground. He had to steady her as she pulled up her leathers, and he regretted not having anything for her to clean up with. When they were both situated, Nathaniel wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her close, dropping a soft kiss to the top of her head. Maker, he could see himself loving this woman.

All too soon, she pried herself from his grip, wild hair tickling his chin in the process. She stood on her tiptoes to place a chaste kiss to his lips, then backed away with a wicked grin on her face. “Maybe you can squeeze me in for a few more archery lessons before you depart?” she asked as she turned on her heel, throwing that grin over her shoulder to him.

Before Nathaniel could form a response, she was already halfway back the castle and he was left a sputtering mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... and there we go! This is my first time writing smut, so I hope it wasn't too cringe worthy. Thank you for taking the time to read, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
